Emmett's Theme Song
by KamoraKaliVolturi
Summary: Alice stumbles across a song that describes Emmett perfectly. What will Emmett think? And how is Edward involved in all this?
1. Emmett's Theme Song

APOV

"Edward? Can I come in?" I called from out in the hallway. The only Cullen's that remained in the house were Emmett, Edward, and myself. The rest of the our family were out hunting.

"Of course Alice you don't have to ask. What do you think I'm doing in here anyway?" Edward said as I strolled into the room. I noticed when Edward glanced at the small silver ipod in my hand.

"And what are you planning to do with that?" It was easy to see the amusement in his gleaming gold eyes.

"Well." I started slowly as I plopped down on his couch beside him. "I was surfing through different music, and I think I may have found Emmett's themes song."

The corners of his mouth twitched they way they always did when he was extremely amused.

"Oh?" He chuckled quietly. "Do I get to hear it?" I nodded smiling. I hit the play button neither one of us needing to hold the headphones up to our ears.

I put the ipod on standby when the song had ended. I grinned at Edward who was laughing now.

"Your right Alice that describes Emmett exactly." He smiled back. "Should we let him hear it?'

"Of course. Emmett?" I called not raising my voice, knowing he would hear. "Could you come here please?" In a matter of seconds Emmett was standing in the door way curiosity written all over his face.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat on Edward's left.

"Well Alice has found your theme song Emmett." Edward stated simply.

"My theme song." Emmett repeated a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Yes. Now listen." I hit the play button once more.

Work it, make it, do it, makes usHarder, better, faster, strongerN-n-now that that don't kill meCan only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my giggles. Emmett seemed to be enjoying this. Edward winked at me causing me to giggle some more. Emmett shook his head still grinning.

I know I got to be right now

Cause I can' get much wronger

Man Ive been waitin' all night now

That's how long Ive been on ya

Hitting the pause button for the second time it was Emmett who laughing. Edward and I grinned at each other.

Emmett's booming laughter was contagious causing Edward and I to start laughing also. We were in hysterics when we heard the front door open. We were all on the floor still laughing. We glanced up at the door where the rest of our curious family were standing watching the strange scene that was happening. They decided we weren't going to be able to stop laughing any time soon so they went their separate ways. After what seemed like hours we finally got ourselves under control.

Edward and I were leaning on each other for support. We watched as Emmett strolled towards the door.

"Have fun Emmett?" I asked still smiling.

"Oh yes Alice." He turned around to face us. "Just wait until I find your theme song." He winked and disappeared around the corner.


	2. Bella's Theme Song

_EPOV_

"_Edward, Can I come in?" I asked as I walked into Edward's room. "I'm already in so say yes." I grinned and sat down next to him on his couch. He looked up at me half-annoyed half-amused. He paused his stereo it was playing Clair De Lune. I shook my head. How many times had he listened to that song?_

"_Not enough." He said answering my thoughts. I chuckled, tossing a small ipod back and fourth in my hands._

"_Remember how Alice came up with my theme song?" Edward laughed recalling the event perfectly._

"_How could I forget? It only happened last week anyway." I nodded in agreement. _

"_Well I found Bella's theme song." I grinned. Edward arched an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry it's nothing 'inappropriate' Edward." I said making finger quotations. I chuckled and hit play. _

_First time That I saw your eyes Boy you looked right through mePlay it cool But I knew you knew That cupid hit me_

_Edward laughed at the irony of it, it was like the song was made for her, and him. I shushed him not wanting him to miss the best part._

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumbling',Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in loveYou got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love So in love with you _

_Can't breath When you touch my sleeve But I fly so crazy,Whoa now, think I'm goin' down Friends don't know whats with me, _

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumbling',Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in loveYou got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love So in love with you _

_I hit the pause button watching Edward with a grin. He was laughing so hard._

"_Emmett I have to say that was rather impressive." He shook his head a smile still on his face. "How did you find that song anyway?" I leaned towards Edward and whispered._

"_It was on Jasper's ipod." I went into hysterics._

"_No way!" Edward exclaimed. The door flew open revealing Jasper standing in the doorway._

"_That is not mine!" He shouted. "You know Alice uses my ipod! I did not download that song." We hardly heard his words over the sound of our laughter. We shut up suddenly when we were hit with a wave of seriousness and guilt. I glared at Jasper knowing exactly what he was doing._

"_Knock it off." He growled lowly snatching the ipod out of my hand. He stalked out of the room. We heard Alice say._

"_What did Emmett do this time?" Edward chuckled under his breath._

"_Hey!" I called. "Why do you always assume it's my fault?" _

"_Um, Emmett? This time it really was your fault." Edward pointed out._

_I was about to respond when Edward's door opened once again this time showing Bella._

"_Edward? What's this I hear about my theme song?" Confusion was plain on her face. Edward an I looked at each other sending us both into a fresh wave of laughter._


End file.
